


Neverland

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, BoyxBoy, Disney, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Never say goobye because goodbye means going away and going away means being forgotten "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

{ Louis' POV }

'Now if i were a shadow, where would I be hiding?' I thought to myself as I jumped from roof to roof, until I came to one that stood out from the rest.

I heard singing coming from inside, and it wasn't run of the mill singing you'll here everyday coming from your neighbors shower, this singing was amazing, just enough rasp and not too smooth.

I hoped down so I was standing on the outer seal of the window. I peeked through, now I know what you're thinking, it may have been a bit rude, and sure I know better than to look through people's windows but I just simply couldn't bare not seeing who's voice this was.

There was a boy walking around the room, he was picking up clothes and other things off of the floor and singing along to some song that I hadn't heard before. He had curly hair, and quite prominent dimples.

I put my hand on the glass of the window and accidentally pushed it open and fell in. I flipped and landed on my butt.

I looked up, my face flushed.

"Who are you?" The curly haired boy's eyebrows shot up and he backed against the wall.

"I, um, I'm louis, I didn't mean to intrude like this, I just heard your singing and had to see who it was. I'm sorry," I put my hand on the back of my neck and looked down.

"I-" he paused and looked me as I stood up. He looked me up and down and blushed at his own thoughts. "How did you get up there?" He changed the subject.

"I flew."

He had green eyes and plump pink lips that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

"You what?" He covered his mouth with his hand.

"I flew, and I was kind of doing something before I you know, fell into your room, but, have you by chance seen a shadow around here? About this high," I motioned with my hands my height. "And sort of shaped like me?"

"A- a shadow?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows once more.

"Yes a shadow. Tricky things they are. Mine got away from me and now I can't seem to find it."

"I didn't know shadows could get lost." He said keeping his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"They can, and mine did now have you seen it? Because I haven't time to waste."

"No I-" I cut him off.

"There it is!" I jump up and push the curly lad out of my way and grab my shadow. I attached it back to my foot, and sighed in relief.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and adjusted my hat. I looked back up at the curly haired boy, he was looking at me in amusement.

"What's your name curly?" I asked him.

"Harold," he smiled shyly and looked down.

"Harold sounds too grown up, too sophisticated, I'm going to call you harry, okay Curly?"

"Okay," he chuckled.

"Do you want to come Neverland with me?" I blurted out.

"Neverland?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a place where you never grow up, to an extent at least. It's full of magic, and it's amazing." I beamed up at the curly haired boy.

"How would we even get there?" He asked placing a hand on his hip leaning to the side against the wall.

"Fly," I said smiling even wider.

"I can't fly, it's impossible," he said.

I grinned, "Is it?" I stood up and lifted up and looked down at Harry.

"But how? It defies the law of gravity, it's physically and scientifically impossible," he looked up in amazement.

"Let's not talk science babe," I smiled and lowered back to the ground.

"Then teach me," he sounded determined, like nothing could possibly get in the way.

"It's not a matter of teaching, it's a matter of dust."

"Dust-"

"Don't talk, watch," I placed my finger to his lips to hush him.

I took a pouch out of the bag that I had slung over my shoulder. I untied it and opened it up. I took a pinch of the dust and sprinkled it above the curly boy's head.

"Now fly," I grinned and looked at him as I folded my arms at my chest.

"But I can't."

"Give me your hand, and don't think about it to hard," I grabbed his larger hand.

We started to lift off of the ground. He gasped, and went higher.

"I-I'm flying. What is this madness?" He said, his accent thick.

"Magic," I smiled and went to open his window.

"Louis, wait," he hesitated and lowered back down.

"What is it now, Curly?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"What about my parents, my family, what about them?" He asked fiddling with his thumbs.

"You don't need em'," I said. "In Neverland, you won't need a mom, or a dad, or anyone, except me, and the boys."

"But I'll miss them."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will, and they'll notice I'm gone, I can't just leave them without warning."

"You know, you're making this a hell of a lot more complicated than it actually is, Curly, in Neverland, time isn't the same as it is here. In Neverland you don't grow up, you stay the same, forever. It won't even occur to you."

"But-"

"Don't think, just do."

"Okay, I'll go, as long as I can come back," he looked at me with his insistent eyes and I couldn't tell him no, I didn't have it in me. He was like a puppy. An adorable one that you just want to love, and sure, I hadn't known him for that long, but soon I would, and everything would be normal. We would be normal.

"Fine," I gave in.

He walks over to the window and takes my hand. I jump out, and fly, and just fly. It was amazing, sure I had done this before, but with Harry, it was different. We had just met and I felt like I had known him for years. And I'm sure he felt the same. He clenched my hand and smiles at me. I could see how genuine it was, dimples and all.

There was something special about this boy.


End file.
